Pokemon One-Shots
by Lilbear831
Summary: I get bored, I write one-shots. Not too complicated. They can range from K to M, so I'll just rate it M. I'll upload em as they come, so favourite this and enjoy!


**A/N: So, in school, I really don't have anything to do since I have a Kindle and we're not really allowed to use them in class. So, I get bored and write one-shots. And, apparently, mostly Pokémon ones. Enjoy.**

**Summary: This is a trainer-free world, fully run by Pokémon. The kingdoms are divided by egg groups, and for those Pokémon that have two egg groups, their ancestors chose which kingdom they'd live in a long time ago. Right now, it's an Ursaring / Teddiursa reign over the Ground-group, and other species, which I've referred to as hierarchies, have their shot at the throne after 25 years of one species ruling. **

**Roaming Royalty**

I was curled up, asleep, in my bed when the alarms sounded. At first, I thought it was a joke; the castle wasn't under attack. That's impossible. But, then, my bedroom door clattered open to reveal a Houndoom. "Hey, guys, I found the prince!" he called over his shoulder.

That's when I panicked; I made a mad dash for the window, hoping to land in the hedges. Just as I jumped, I heard the click of claws running across the stone; he was _following_ me. I landed before he did, and started running for the gates. I made it there, and ran in whatever direction my legs carried me. "Don't think you're getting away, little prince," he called; he was close.

I took the risk and looked behind me; he was gaining, and _fast_. I was in no shape to fight him, so I took a sharp left and ran that way. Soon, I felt my stamina giving way, until, literally, a fire was lit under my butt; he embered me! All my energy came back and I ran for it.

As the sun began to come up, I found a small opening in a wall of rock. Taking my chances, I squeezed in, and ran as far back as the small cave went. "I can smell you in there, little prince. You gotta come out some time, and when you do, I'll be right here," he snarled. Feeling brave, I went and scratched his muzzle with all I could muster. "Why I oughta-." He started, and then used flamethrower; I fainted.

When I finally woke up, it was full daylight. It felt like I was out for days; which I probably was. I decided to look outside of the cave. The only problem; I was so hungry and dehydrated, my head was pounding and any movement amplified the pain. After a long internal debate, I slowly got up and made my way to the small entrance.

I poked my head out, and it seemed the Houndoom had given up on me. I squeezed the rest of the way out. I wasn't exactly sure of what to do; I knew I needed food and water, but where? I admit to being a little spoiled, being a prince and all, but how hard can it be to find a little nourishment?

As it turned out, very hard. I discovered that after two hours of looking. It seemed like every bush had be stripped bare, and water was nowhere in sight. The one time I thought I found food, it just turned out to be a Sudowoodo, who was cross with me for pulling on it. I ran away from there, and quick.

I decided to leave the woods to see if I could find anything in the fields, and maybe even the mountains. Luckily, a river flowed through the field, so I spent a lot of time there rehydrating. But, like the woods, anything that bore food was stripped clean. At this point, I was ready to accept my fate. But a familiar howl sent me sprinting for the mountains.

In the mountains, I found another stream and stopped for a drink. I was mid-sip when I saw a flag flapping in the wind. Other Pokémon! They could help me. Just as I started my walk there, and voice came from behind me, "There you are, little prince. You got out just as I went to find lunch. Now there's no chance of you getting away," he howled and started for me.

I ran, headed for the flag, screaming hoping there was someone there to hear me. As I ran past, a rock slid aside, revealing and Arcanine, wearing a bandana matching the flag. The Houndoom skidded to a stop behind me. "Don't get involved, ranger. This prince is mine."

"Oh, I know exactly who he is. The king sent out an alert to every rescue team in the area. We've all been looking for him. And you," the Arcanine said.

"Good luck getting him before I do." They both gave chase, and I took off running. I felt a pair of teeth clamp into my scruff, as if my mom was picking me up. Unsure of whom it was, I started screaming. "Shut up or I'll kill you," the Houndoom said, biting in tighter.

At first, the running was smooth. Then, suddenly, the Houndoom was tackled aside. I flew from his mouth, hit the ground, and rolled into a rock. Between the stars in my eyes, I could see the two dog Pokémon fighting. I couldn't move, so when the Arcanine came out victorious, he gently picked me up in his teeth and carried me to the ranger station. I fainted before we got there.

I drifted in and out of consciousness, lying on my back. When I finally stayed awake, I rolled over and met a Chansey's eyes. "Prince Llukel! You're awake, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Like I've been run over by a herd of Tauros, then mauled by a pack of Sneasel," I groaned, the aches and pains coming through.

"Well, that Houndoom pierced your neck, almost down to your spine, and the rest of that pain is from the cuts you got before rolling into that boulder," she explained.

"Where is the Arcanine? And the Houndoom?"

"The Houndoom is in the prison cell, and I'm assuming the Arcanine is in his office. He's the boss here. Well, I have other patients to attend to," she waddled out, then poked her head back in. "There's food and water on the table next to you."

I nodded and she walked away. First things first; I scarfed the food down and drank the entire pitcher of water. When I finished, the Arcanine walked in. "Prince," he nodded respectfully. "How are you?"

"I've been better," I said.

"I'm glad I found you in time. The Houndoom hierarchy planned to use you as a bargaining chip to get the throne," he explained. "I'm Taharu, by the way."

"Thank you for saving me. He's been chasing me since they stormed the castle. I lost him for a little while, but he found me as I found you guys," I said.

"Well, we've contacted your parents; they know you're here. Once you heal up, I'll be taking you home myself," he seemed very satisfied with these orders.

"Is the castle safe?"

"Yes, the guards took care of the problem almost immediately."

"And my parents are safe too?"

"Well, the king helped in defending the castle. He's cut up and bruised, but otherwise okay… I presume I'll be taking you home by the end of the week," he nodded to me and left. With nothing better to do but sleep, I did just that.

For the next few days, I slept most of the time. But when I wasn't sleeping, or eating, I was exploring the ranger base. It was full of Ground-group Pokémon, all of them very friendly. I quickly made friends with the desk attendant, and older Ampharos. She reminded me of my mother.

After a whole week, I was healed and ready to travel home. "Alright, what I want to happen is, you ride on my back. Few stops as possible; we don't need them catching us," Taharu said, laying down and allowing me to climb onto his back. I climbed up and settled into the big ruff of fur in between his shoulder blades. When he stood up, I felt so high off the ground. I gripped into his fur and he took off.

It took about two days to get home, due to the stops we did have to make. We even ran into a Houndoom spy. Taharu ran him off with a powerful flamethrower. We made camp to sleep through the night, and got to the castle the second afternoon.

We stepped on the property and the guards went to attack Taharu. They only stopped when I popped up between his ears. "Prince!" the guards exclaimed. I clambered down and invited Taharu into the castle. I searched for my parents and found them in the war room.

"Llukel!" My mom spotted me first and picked me up and, no pun intended, bear hugged me. "Oh, you're safe!" She put me down and gestured to Taharu. "Who's your friend?"

"He's the ranger who rescued me and brought me here. His name is Taharu," I gestured him over.

He bowed respectfully to my parents, then nodded to me. "Thank you for bringing my son home, sir," my father said.

"It was an honor, Your Highness. He made friends with quite a few of my employees. And myself, of course," he smiled warmly.

"We're in your debt. If there's anything you need, anything-."

"Can Llukel visit us more often at the ranger station? My people love him, as do I," he said.

"I don't see why not. As long as he has a safe mean of transportation. He could stay a few days at a time," my mom said, smiling.

"Wonderful," Taharu smiled back. "I will leave you guys to catch up and-. Oh… I wanted to tell you; the Houndoom plan on starting a war for the throne," he frowned.

"Thank you, sir. As you see, we're planning for war. Though I don't know why they want a civil war. The Houndoom will have their fair shot at the throne when our reign is over," my dad said.

"I understand, Your Highness. As you know, the Rangers are on the side of the throne," Taharu bowed to my parents, nodded to me, and took his leave.

"Well, son, would you like to help prepare for war?" My dad asked grimly.


End file.
